


the revolutionary and his realist

by guardyanangel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation, but i thought i'd put the tag in just in case, no non-canonical death or even graphic description of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's mission is Enjolras, in every life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the revolutionary and his realist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://susanpevensy.tumblr.com/post/117091771825/you-try-to-catch-him-earlier-every-life-the. Written for NaPoWriMo.

you try to catch him earlier,  
every life.

the first time,  
you were far too late.  
your revolutionary already married to his cause  
long before you stumbled upon the scene.  
you tried to deliver the message anyways,  
hoping  
that if you posed your doubts enough times  
eventually he’d hear you.  
already knowing you were far, far too late.  
 _(you die holding hands,_  
 _at least,_  
 _together at the bitter end;_  
 _you still count this_  
 _a mission completed.)_

the next, and the next, and the next,  
you move a little quicker through life  
fighting to his side  
determined that this time  
you will catch him before he is too far gone.  
you are always a little too late,  
though it is better every time.  
 _(you hold hands, still,_  
 _the first time you do so earlier and earlier than the end,_  
 _even._  
 _this must be a good sign.)_

every life you begin  
with your hands reaching for the one you last held,  
before.  
every life you journey to his side _(sometimes her side,_  
 _or their side,_  
 _gender never matters; it’s the same spirit_  
 _the same love between you._  
 _your same journey.)_  
every life you end  
with your hands clasped tight; the mission still failed  
 _(or maybe)_  
you begin to wonder if it is you or fate doing the failing.

_(the life that you find him_   
_well before his revolution has,_   
_you know it is the last time._

_this time,_   
_he greets you with a smile_   
_and tells you he’s been waiting._

_this time,_   
_you promise,_   
_there will be no bloody, battered finales._   
_nothing but love and holding hands._   
_he is done fighting,_   
_or maybe–_   
_he has started fighting for the two of you, alone._

_the first time you hold hands_   
_is the first time you meet;_   
_the last time you hold hands_   
_is years later, both of you old and grey_   
_and even knowing the journey is entirely over, now,_   
_you have never been happier for an ending.)_


End file.
